Xelloss's Lesson
by Keimei
Summary: Found this one laying around my computer. Xelloss likes Filia, Filia likes Xelloss. Of course, neither of them will admit it. Then Beastmaster decides to butt in. What's the world coming to? And what are Xel and Filia gonna do about it? *NEW 5/20*


****

Author's Note: Found this thing lying around my hard drive. Don't know exactly when I wrote it, but I think it was around November…Anyway, another Xelloss/Filia fic. Yay!

****

Summary: Decided to add this little part in for the hell of it. Xelloss likes Filia. Filia likes Xelloss. Neither of them will admit it. Then Beastmaster Xelas decides to get involved. What is the world coming to?! And how will our favorite Dragon and Demon like it?

****

Disclaimer: As usual, me no own. Me want, but my no own. I am simply stealing other people's creations for my own amusement. It's fun. You should try it sometime. I am getting no money for this either.

Well, onward with the fic! ^_^

~*~*~

****

Xelloss's Lesson

Filia Ul Copt sighed as she took the vase off the pottery wheel. She set it aside and went to the kitchen to wash the clay off her hands. Val was still napping and Jiras and Gravos were running errands for her. All was peaceful, or so she thought.

Brushing stray strands of blonde out of her eyes, the Golden Dragon set aside a pot of water to boil and gathered the necessary ingredients for her tea. The kettle whistled, signaling that the water was hot enough. As Filia poured the boiling liquid into the prepared cup, she began to feel a presence. 

" For me?" a voice asked. " Filia-chan you're too kind!" it exclaimed.

Filia turned around, only to gaze at empty air. She faced her teacup again, only to see it missing, and a grinning purple-haired man hovering cross-legged above the counter, sipping from the cup. 

" Yummy. Very good as usual my Filia-chan," the Mazoku complimented. " One of your own blends, am I correct?" Filia didn't answer. " Well? Am I?"

Filia poured the rest of the water into another mug and added the ingredients. " Yes Xelloss, you're right," Filia finally answered. 

" Why don't you open a tea shop along with the pottery store?" he asked her. " You'd get more business you know."

" Maybe," she replied. " Later on, when Val's gone on."

" So how have you been Filia-chan?" Xelloss asked.

" It's common now," Filia thought as she talked with Xellos. Who would have thought she would willingly have tea with a Mazoku? He had started coming to her house a while ago. Had it really been almost five years? Well, it had taken close to three years for Val's egg to hatch. And now he was almost two years old. The Mazoku priest would drop by literally once or twice a week, sometimes even three times. Well, he certainly made things interesting. And lately, she hadn't really minded his company all that much. But of course, she could never let him know that.

Xelloss Metalluim, she discovered, was actually an interesting guy, once you got over the fact that he was a demon.

Xelloss hid a smile over his companion's inner turmoil. He couldn't figure out exactly what was wrong, but it sure was delicious none the less. " You always make a good meal, Filia-chan," he thought.

After a few more moments of nothing conversation, Xelloss decided to liven things up a bit. Just as he was about to make one of his trademark smart-alek annoying comments, a loud wail interrupted him.

" WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" came loud and clear from upstairs. Filia immediately teleported to her son's room with Xelloss, not wanting to be left out, right behind her.

" There now Val-chan," the Golden Dragon cooed. " Mommy's here." She lifted up the baby and held him close. " Tell Mommy what's wrong Val-chan. You usually sleep at least another hour or so. You are right before I put you down…" Filia trailed off as realization dawned on her. " Oh honey, Mommy's sorry. Diper…Mommy totally for…Stop laughing namagomi! It's not funny!" Xelloss laughed harder and the Ryozoku got angrier. " I said it's not funny!!!!" She put Val back in the crib and reached for her mace. " STOP LAUGHING NAMAGOMI!!! I SAID IT WASN'T FUNNY!!!!"

Xelloss couldn't stop laughing. He felt Filia's mace connect with his head and various other body parts several times and he continued to laugh. He weakly tried to run away, it was expected, but Filia quickly caught up and continued to bash him. Finally, tired and her anger exhausted the dragon stopped beating the Mazoku. They both collapsed to the floor.

" Filia-chan," Xelloss panted.

" Nani?" Filia asked.

" You're too easy to get riled up." 

" BASH!" was Filia's answer. " Oh no! Val!" Filia exclaimed. She jumped up and took the baby Ancient Dragon from his crib. " Hold Val," she ordered Xelloss.

" Why me?" the Mazoku asked.

Filia glared at him. " Because you're here and I need to find a fresh diaper."

" Oh. That makes sense. I guess," the monster said dubiously.

Filia rooted around for the necessary diaper-changing implements and finally found them under the crib. " Put the baby on the table Xelloss." Xellos did as he was told. " Now move out of the way." Again, Xelloss followed instructions. Filia changed the diaper and handed the dirty one to Xelloss. " Throw this away while I put him back to sleep."

" Geez Filia-chan, you're much too kind."

" Just do it namagomi."

" All right, all right." Xelloss disappeared downstairs.

" Ok Val-chan. Time to go back to sleep," Filia murmured. She brushed away the stray lock of aqua hair. She started crooning a lullaby softly and placed him gently back into the crib. In no time at all, he was asleep.

Filia stood back a little to admire the baby. He was so serene so innocent. Everything he wasn't in his previous life. Everything was still so fresh in her mind, the battle, purification, everything.

" Am I doing this right?" she whispered aloud to no one. " Am I doing what's best? What's right?"

Out of nowhere, she felt a warmth on her shoulder. She looked and found a hand. Her eyes followed a black sleeve up to a face, and for once, the amethyst eyes were open. She felt herself being pulled in closer, hesitantly she noticed. For some reason she couldn't fathom, Filia didn't object.

" You're doing just fine, Filia-chan," Xelloss said softly. " You're doing all that you can. Better than anyone else would. The gods, and L-sama for that matter, wouldn't have let him live again if they didn't want him to. You're doing exactly what you're supposed to.

" I know it sounds funny. Me talking about the gods and all like that I mean. But it's the truth Filia-chan. It's the truth."

Filia couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. " Xelloss?" she asked.

" Yup. It's me," he replied, still totally serious. He bent down kissed the top of her head gently. Then, he was back to his regular self. " Well gotta run Filia-chan. Ta ta!"

The Ryozoku turned around to see a waving, smiling, eyes-closed Xelloss as he started fading away. Just before he was totally gone, he blew her a kiss. 

In spite of herself, Filia smiled. She went back downstairs and set another pot of water to boil, leaving Val asleep in his room. Jiras and Gravos would be back soon and she still had a pot to finish.

~*~*~

Lemme know what you think. R&R people ^_^

~ Keimei


End file.
